Travel of Hollows
by Bladed Raptor
Summary: A New story with similar characters to Raven of Agony but different events, sequences, relationships and story line. I hope you enjoy.
1. Shadows

** Please look in the descriptions below. Everything will be explained.**

**Chapter 1: Shadows**

In the endless night desert known as Hueco Mundo, creatures of the night called Hollows live in the desert doing what they were meant to do, Consume and Evolve. It was always night here and the moon is always in the Lunar phase. There are some trees here, but they are formed from quartz. In this vast desert, walking was a black humanoid Raven Vasto Lorde named, Kiiro Eclipse.

He was roughly around 5'8 in height, with a slim body posture, long length black hair that stopped on the middle portion of his back and it went well with his pale white skin. He also had black shiny feathers that fully covered his shoulders shoulder, his arms were slim and had a humanoid appearance having black fingernails on his pale white hands and slim, feather covered arms. From his waist down his body was covered in black feathers that reached his ankles, and his feet were humanoid-like with sharp toe nails. His Hollow hole is located on the center of his chest with three distinct thick lines coming out of it. One going over towards his right hip, one going straight down, and the other going towards his left hip, the same would be for his back as well, his face had what appeared to be a mask on it that had two horns one on the right side of his head that curved as if making a cresent shape and one that went up the middle of his mask but curved slight, no teeth or lines being visible making it seem as if it had no mouth, a Hollow eye which was filled with darkness but inside glowed a dark red glow and a normal human-like face was visible due to a crack on it's mask which also revealed the upper left portion of a the face which had creamy pale skin and a light blue colored eye. His entire body was wrapped up in a black feathery material as he walked through the desert calmly.

Kiiro was a lone Vasto Lorde that traveled around in the white desert alone. He wasn't a hostile type of Vasto Lorde but he was dangerous to most Hollows who knew and heard of his name. Most Hollows who saw him or felt his presence stayed away from him and some seemed to have made groups with one another so they can be safe from the Vasto Lorde, but there were those foolish Hollows that tried to attack him just so they can become more powerful. Of course when they were to attack Kiiro they only end up with one fate…death. He was such a dangerous Hollow and the fact that he can seemingly blend with the darkness of Hueco Mundo, Hollows would call him "The Prince of Shadows."

The Lone Vasto Lorde walked the sandy grounds of the dark desert calmly but rather emotionlessly. He then stopped in his tracks and slightly turned his head to see seven Adjuchas behind him. Kiiro looked at each one of them and saw a Jellyfish, a two tailed Lizard, a four clawed Scorpion, a spiked Armadillo, a armored Rhino, a giant Worm with several teeth and small spikes, and a Giant muscular Gorilla. All seven of them were bigger then Kiiro though the young Vasto Lorde didn't care as he stared at them calmly.

"That's him! That's the Vasto Lorde right there!" The Armadillo said with a gruff voice.

"Perfect. Guess this will be easy pickings for us." The Lizard said with a sneer in its voice.

"Remember, A Vasto Lorde such as him will be shared amongst the seven of us!" The Scorpion said calmly.

"Yeah, yeah, that's if we kill him that is." The Jellyfish said in a young arrogant voice.

"We will kill him. There's seven of us and one of him." The Gorilla said.

"There's no way a Vasto Lorde will be able to fight all of us at once." The Rhino chuckled.

"Agreed, so let's make this quick." The Worm said.

Kiiro watched as the seven Adjuchas surrounded him rather quickly and looked at each one of them with a still calm gaze. Once they had him surrounded him, they charged at him from all directions though Kiiro sighed in disappointment. Kiiro's feathered material started to move and unwrapped itself from around his body, revealing a set of large, jet black Raven wings. Within a second Kiiro disappeared which shocked all seven of the Adjuchas as they stopped instantly.

Kiiro then reappeared but he was out of the circle with his right hand raised though it had medium long black talons that were his with blood on it. He then retracted these talons and turned to the Adjuchas and watched as his swift attack took effect. The Jellyfish Adjuchas split in half from across its head, the Lizard Adjuchas throat was slit open and blood poured onto the sandy ground, the Gorilla head fell off its body, the Rhino Adjuchas was stabbed directly in the had, the Worm was sliced in half from it's head down, the Armadillo was cut diagonally from the shoulder down to its hip, and the Scorpion Adjuchas was stabbed right in it's torso. All of their bodies collapsed lifelessly onto the ground and then disintegrated in the air.

Kiiro didn't bother to eat them and walked off without care as his wings folded up around him again. He seemed calm and yet void of any emotion on his face or the visible part of his face which was his light blue eye after what happened. As he continued walking a cool breeze of the wind across the vast lands brushed against his pale skin and blew his hair yet he didn't seem to care. The young Vasto Lorde was silent as always though that changed when he spoke.

"Fools, those who desire power and yet cross my path are foolish. They do not understand that I am one who doesn't spare lives when attacked." Kiiro said calmly without care.

As Kiiro continued walking, something caught his eye and he stopped walking. He turned his head to see smoke in the distance and thought to himself for a moment.

"_I sense two Reishi energies over there. One being weaker then the others and the weaker one is loosing and trying to flee. If this was different I would ignore it but, since this weaker energy is running, I have to check it out." _Kiiro thought.

Coming up with the decision to investigate Kiiro unfolded his wings and with one powerful flap he flew high into the air and then flew off towards the direction where the smoke cloud was.

After a few minutes of flying Kiiro landed in a canyon like area. He looked down from the ledge of the canyon and saw a deer-like Adjuchas cornered by a large Hollow that was approaching it. Kiiro saw that the Deer Adjuchas was injured, scared and didn't know what to do.

"_Should…I help?" _Kiiro pondered to himself as he watched the helpless Deer Adjuchas.

Before he could even come up with an answer, Kiiro felt another presence and looked up to see something fall from the other side of the canyon and landed on the ground between the Deer and the Hollow. Once it landed it stood up and the moonlight shined behind the figure revealing a white full body armored Gladiator Vasto Lorde with blue eyes shining from the inner darkness of the opening in his helme. He also saw that the Vasto Lorde wielded a gladiator sword called a Gladius and a saw bladed shield on his back. Despite the Vasto Lorde appearing the Hollow foolishly charged but in a second it found itself sliced him half and disintegrated into nothing.

The Vasto Lorde stood where he was after he defeated the Hollow and then turned his attention towards the deer and the Adjuchas simply stared at him in fear, thinking this was the end from a male Hollow, but what was worse was from a male Vasto Lorde. However the gladiator simply turned around and said, "Follow me." With that he started to walk away. The deer was confused and more importantly surprised by this. She hesitated for a moment after what he said and after coming up with an answer she began to follow him.

As they walked away the two were unaware of Kiiro who had been watching the entire thing go down. He was curious as he watched the Adjuchas follow the Vasto Lorde and was quite curious seeing that the Adjuchas wasn't slain. He watched as they were farther away and once they were a good distance away from him, Kiiro spread his wings and took flight as he followed the two, while blending with the night sky.

"_That Vasto Lorde. He didn't harm the Adjuchas and instead of leaving the weakened Hollow he allowed her to follow him. I've never seen something like this before. What kind of Vasto Lorde would allow an Adjuchas to follow him? Who is he?" _Kiiro thought.

Kiiro kept his distance away from the Vasto Lorde and Adjuchas as he flew behind him though there were several times where he had to stop and hide since the gladiator Vasto Lorde looked behind him for a few minutes before continuing on. Kiiro continued on flying as he looked at the two Hollows who continued to travel. However, that all changed when the Vasto Lorde made to what appeared to be ruins of some kind. At the front of the gate of the ruins were two other Adjuchas, one was a raven with claw like wings and the other was a giant disfigured humanoid. Both of them bowed to the Gladiator and the three went inside the roofless ruins, followed by the Deer Adjuchas. As they left, Kiiro was the only one outside as he stared at the roofless ruins of the building and spoke to himself.

"Out of all my times of traveling, I have never seen this before. The only type of building that I have seen was Las Noches which was ruled by the Pompous King known as Baraggan Luisenbarn. Still…that Vasto Lorde is peculiar. Plus those two Adjuchas bowed down to him and they all went inside. I wonder what's going on in there?" Kiiro said with wonder.

He then spread his wings and took flight and began to approach the ruins, with little or no thought of what lies ahead for him.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you all like this chapter. As for and explanation, as you can see Kiiro is a Vasto Lorde and his appearance is different from the Raven of Agony's Vasto Lorde appearance but he has also met a few familiar people that you may have noticed. Anyway's this story will be different from my other Bleach story when we get further into it for there will be many different things, different scenarios and different relationships. Anyways as I said before I hope you all enjoyed it. Also I won't be posting this chapter since I'm still working on The Raven of Agony but if given replies to continue this...I may consider it.<strong>


	2. A Place called Home

**Chapter 2: A place called...Home  
><strong>

As Kiiro flew in the air, he saw that it was too risky to fly over the roofless ruins and since the two guards went inside, he decided to go in from the front. He landed on the sandy ground and folded his wings up and wrapped them around him. After doing so he walked through the entrance but stayed to the shadows. After walking down the halls he found himself in a throne-like room though on his way he passed a number of chambers that appeared to look to room that have wall surrounding them, but they were half way broken. In the large throne like room the Gladiator Vasto Lorde that Kiiro had saw seemed to finish introducing the deer Hollow to everyone in the room. No one seemed to take notice to Kiiro and he took this to his advantage and hid behind some ruble and broken pillars in the large room which was filled with many Adjuchas.

He saw the three Adjuchas that he saw earlier, The Deer, disfigured Giant, and clawed Raven. Despite those three there were many more Adjuchas-class hollows. There was a brown Lioness with a golden head and mane, a large white Anaconda, a muscular Adjuchas with armor that extended out of his shoulders and hips with pink capes, a large red Eagle, a large Crab, a large green Mammoth, a massive Whale like Adjuchas with a humanoid shape, two large twin looking Dragonesses which both had different details, one being red and the other being blue, a large Centipede with pink eyes, a large Scorpion with green eyes, a large female Wildcat, large Rabbit with purple eyes, a large white Snow Dove, a large black Tigress with blue stripes, a huge black Dragoness with red eyes, a large Spider with slender long legs and a huge abdomen, and a large golden-yellow Snake with evil looking eyes and a Mistrusting look.

Kiiro also took note of a white tree with skulls on the branches in the room as it leaned on the wall. At first glance it looked like a normal dead tree, but Kiiro sensed something about it which was alive like everyone else in the room. He then looked up and saw that there were two throne like seats the one the gladiator went up too and took a seat in. Though by his right side was a very loyal looking saber-tooth Tiger with golden eyes and another Vasto Lorde who seemed like an armored white angel with large wings and amber eyes. The last one that was seated in the other throne like seat was a pinkish-purple Harpy Vasto Lorde with talon like feet, feathered arms with claw hands, and wings on her back with bladed feathers, but were folded up in a resting position.

"_Hmm…the Gladiator Vasto Lorde and the Harpy Vasto Lorde must be the leaders of these Adjuchas but…I didn't expect to see a lot of them here and…a more civilized group of Hollows that I've encounter_." Kiiro thought.

As he looked at everyone in the room he wondered what was going on. Up on the throne the Gladiator leaned back in his seat, but the Angel Vasto Lorde went next to him and whispered something towards her lord Hearing her words the gladiator sighed and said, "Again? I wish Lord Baraggan would leave us alone. I'm loyal to him, but I wish to live in peace like the rest of you, right?"

All of the Adjuchas nodded as the Gladiator said. Seeing this he started petting his loyal saber-tooth Tiger next to him which caused it to purr. As the Gladiator said that, Kiiro heard well and was slightly surprised to hear that the Gladiator Vasto Lorde was loyal to Baraggan. It wasn't the first time Kiiro had heard of the name of the pompous King that ruled Las Noches in Hueco Mundo. He even tried to recruit Kiiro himself but the only reply he would get is nothing. Even if he sent his own men to retrieve Kiiro, none of them would return. Kiiro Soon shrugged off the thoughts and was curious to the fact that he heard the word, "Peace" being used in the sentence.

"Peace…what does that mean. What…what is peace?" Kiiro pondered.

As Kiiro continued to stay where he was, the Gladiator turned his gaze towards Kiiro's position calmly.

"You can come out now, I sensed you were following and watching me, since I arrived at the canyon." The Gladiator said.

Kiiro's eyes widen slightly as he thought he got here undetected but he was wrong. His eyes went back to a calm, slightly emotionless gaze as he moved himself from behind his hiding place. He then began to walk away from the pillar with his wings wrapped around himself as if it was a feathered robe and appeared out of the shadows revealing himself to everyone. All the Adjuchas watched him come forward, but all of them wanted to attack him knowing that their domain had been invaded by an intruder, but couldn't unless their Lord orders it. Kiiro didn't look at any of them and kept his eyes on the Gladiator who stared back at him calmly. Kiiro then made it to the front of the small stairway on the platform then got a bit up the stairs to the throne like seat. He then found himself at the top platform with the Gladiator, Harpy, Angel and the Saber-tooth who stared at him. He heard growling from the Saber-tooth who held a defensive stance beside his Master and the Angel seemed to look at Kiiro as if she waited for him to strike.

"Why have you followed me in my personal domain and the ruins of the Tuma?" The Gladiator asked.

"I was merely curious. I saw you protect the Deer Adjuchas and I was quite surprised to see a Vasto Lorde do such a thing in front of my eyes. It was quite weird really and I didn't quite understand." Kiiro replied calmly.

"That's still not a good enough reason to me," The Gladiator said. "Only Hollows that have lost their purpose, run from their Houses, or have nothing left to live for are allowed to stay here. We are a group of those that wish to be left alone and to live normally. You may think of us as exiles, but we have our own purpose to being in the secret ruins of my Former house."

"I see," Kiiro said. "So that is why there are so many Hollows here. You wish to show them a purpose that they are not alone, they are not in pain, that they…don't need to taste any sort of Loneliness or Agony. You wish to show them a purpose that they are not alone and instead…they have some place where they are welcomed. A place where they can call home because you do not want them to experience a type of pain that you have felt. I am correct aren't I?"

The Gladiator narrowed his eyes, but looked down for a moment before looking back at Kiiro and speaking.

"Those are some…wise words for a Hollow to say, even if you're a Vasto Lorde. I am Skullak Tuma, the protector of this small domain of Hueco Mundo. This is my Queen, Cirucci Sanderwicci(Harpy). As for everyone else there is Aisslinger Wenarr(Clawed Raven), Demoura Zodd(Disfigured Giant) Charlotte Chulhorne(armored Adjuchas), Avirama Redder(Red Eagle), Findor Carias(Crab), Choe Neng Poww(Massive Whale), Nirgge(Elephant) Ggio Vega(Saber-tooth Tiger), Konan(Angel), Yin and Yang Tachibana(Blue and Red Dragonesses), Loly Aivirrne(Centipede), Menoly Mallia(Scorpion) Emilou Apacci(Deer), Francesca Mila-Rose(Lioness), Cyan Sung-sun(Anaconda), Rukia(Rabbit) Rangiku Matsumoto(Wildcat), Medusa and Arachne Gorgon(Snake and Spider), Tatsuki Arisawa(Tigress), Isane Kotetsu(Snow Dove), Nanao Ise(Black Dragoness) and Rudbornn Chelute(Tree). There are also two more who live here which are Asguiaro Ebern and Luders Friegen. They are not here and will be back later with meals for everyone for those large mountains of dead hollows that is not to far away from here."

Kiiro looked at Skullak, then Cirucci, and then turned his attention to everyone else behind him to see them staring at him with glares or uncertain gazes as they waited for what happened. He then turned back to Skullak and said, "I see. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintances. All of you. It would be impolite of me to not tell you my name so allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kiiro Eclipse."

As Kiiro introduced himself Skullak's eyes widen slightly and then he narrowed them as he gazed at Kiiro. He looked over to Cirucci who had the same expression as him and after a few moments nodded.

"I…see. I greet you to the ruins of the once powerful Tuma House, once one of the five first House created. Still…I see you as a being who doesn't have a purpose nor have anywhere to go. I believe you can stay…for now, but unlike Miss. Emilou, my comrades here don't seem to trust you yet. Since after all, you are a Vasto Lorde that we know nothing about." Skullak said.

"I see. I fully understand and find that to be no trouble at all." Kiiro said calmly. "I must think about some things so please if you excuse me I will be outside thinking."

As Kiiro said that he turned to leave but Skullak yelled out, "No!" This forced Kiiro to stop and turned back to him with an uncertain gaze before Skullak conposed himself and calmly said, "What I mean is, you can use one of the remaining chamber rooms that haven't been used yet. Sorry, but you can't really step out yet if you know what I mean."

Kiiro was silent but looked at the corner of his eyes to see the Adjuchas still staring at him and then looked back to see Skullak, Cirucci, Konan, and Ggio staring at him with the same gaze as the Adjuchas.

"Very well." Kiiro said calmly.

He then turned away from Skullak and descended down the stairs. Once down he started walking past the Adjuchas who still stared at him but he didn't return the gaze back towards them. Soon he found himself in a hall and found one of the empty rooms that Skullak had told him about. The Chamber was a nice large room but it was completely empty, except for the small sand that was piled up in the corner. Kiiro seemed to find it nice and sat down on the sand and leaned himself on the wall and started thinking for a bit.

With Skullak, he was in a thinking position, with his hand on the mouth piece of his helmet. He seemed to be in deep thought and this caught the attention of Cirucci who seemed to know what Skullak is thinking about.

"Your thinking about him as well," Cirucci said bluntly.

"Yes I am." Skullak said.

"Can we trust him?" Cirucci asked.

Skullak was silent when Cirucci asked him that question and tried to come up with an answer but didn't seem to have one and sighed as he said, "I don't know. It seems he has no knowledge about himself or anything. If he did, he would have tried to kill me at the spot right now but he didn't. It's the only assumption I can come up with. For now he can stay, but everyone keep an eye on him. I might have doubts about him."

Skullak would say this to Cirucci but also to everyone else in the room and they all nodded showing that they understood. The Adjuchas soon departed from the room though Apacci, being the newer Adjuchas to join Skullak and the others, didn't have room to stay but Mila-Rose and Sung-sun insisted for her to stay with them since the two had gotten a liking to her. Not in a predatory way but in a friendly, sisterly way. Once everyone left the only ones in the room were Skullak, Cirucci, Konan and Ggio. Skullak was still in deep though but narrowed his eyes and sighed in his head.

"_If worst comes to worst I'm gonna have to end his life myself. –Sigh- What bothers me is how is there another Eclipse? After what had happened with my family, the Tuma's and the Eclipse's…they were all said to be gone. Yet…-Sigh- this I just confusing." Skullak thought as he closed his eyes._

Back with Kiiro, he was sitting down on that sand that was pushed into the corner. His wings were folded around him again and he had his back leaning on the wall but was looking at the ground as he was deep in thought.

"The way Skullak Tuma looked at me, it's as if he is somewhat uncertain about me or he doesn't trust me. Why? It's understandable since I'm a Vasto Lorde that nobody knows about and could be a threat but, when I looked into his eyes after saying my name…it's as if he looked at me as an enemy or I was a problem. If that's the case then is should move on once I get some rest. I don't want to cause any problems from someone like him, or anyone at that matter." Kiiro said as he closed his eyes and started to depart in his dreams filled with nothing.

A few hours later, Kiiro had awoken from his slumber and was already leaving the structure. On his way to the exit he did catch a glimpse of two Adjuchas, one being a black and white bird and the other being a Metallic-looking spider, who were both Ebern and Luders that Skullak had mentioned. He was about to leave my using the main entrance in the throne room. Sure he could have flew out but he decided not to. As he approached the exit he was soon blocked by Aisslinger and Demoura who stood in his way and looked at Kiiro. Seeing this Kiiro calmly turned his head to his right where the throne was and saw Skullak as the Gladiator camly rose from his seat.

"I wish to leave, So please let me go on my way." Kiiro said calmly as he stared at Skullak with a calm gaze.

"Sorry, but i can't do that." Skullak said as he too was calm.

As soon as he said that Kiiro turned away from Aisslinger and Demoura and took a few steps forward and stopped near the stairway and spoke again to the Vasto Lorde.

"I will ask you again. Please...let me depart from here and let me go on my way." Kiiro said.

"You can't because of this being a secret place. Everyone here knows about this place along with another who is currently not here with us. You have only two choices, One is to remain her and the other is death. I can't let anyone leave and trust me my friend, you are not the first...well the first Vasto Lorde but you get the point." Skullak said.

The Adjuchas looked at Kiiro with narrowed eyes and glares, but mostly the female ones looked at Kiiro since they wanted to gain a humanoid form like Cirucci and they knew that to get it is to devour a Vasto Lorde. Kiiro saw the look in their eyes and didn't seem fazed but knew that this wasn't a problem. He could kill anyone in this room right now, though the only one who would appear to be a problem would be Skullak. Sure Konan, and Cirucci were Vasto Lordes themselves but Kiiro didn't find them to be a threat but he knew that Skullak was and would fight him here and now. Though Kiiro wasn't one to start fights at all nor was he one that likes to cause mayhem. The Raven Vasto Lorde was silent and unwrapped his wings from his body and stretched them and seemed to crack his wrists and fingers. Most of the Hollows in the room took that as if he was going to attack and got into a fighting stance but watched as the wings wrapped around his body again.

"Fine...it seems i have no choice in this matter but, let me ask you a question Skullak Tuma." Kiiro said.

"Ask, but let me ask you something too." Skullak said. "If you did leave where would you go in this endless desert? This is the only chance of peace you'll ever get so don't screw it up."

Kiiro looked at Skullak and narrowed his eye slightly and thought to himself.

"Did he just avoid my question. Hmm...strange...but I'll play this game. My trust in him is slowly thin but i'll answer his question." Kiiro thought and then said, "To be honest, I have nowhere to go actually. Plus, I expect not to go anywhere is i leave here."

Kiiro looked around to see the Adjuchas's lose their stance and look at Kiiro with curious eyes. Seeing this Kiiro turned back to Skullak and began to speak but not to him, but to everyone.

"I don't know about this Peace you speak of, nor do i know anything about it really. I was alone from what i could remember. It's all just a blank. In all my life I have always traveled Hueco Mundo. I never felt any source of emotions as I traveled nor felt any sort of politeness from others always...this feeling called Agony which courses through my body and I don't know why to this very day. From the day I was a Gillian, to the day I was an Adjuchas, all I ever known was to survive, eat, fight, and kill. Now as a Vasto Lorde...I begin to question myself on why I did those things, on why I travel this barren desert, and why...I continue to live. I felt at times that I should give up, quit continuing on and just let my life end. I even thought about it this very day but then, I witness the encounter of you saving the Deer Adjuchas. I followed you wondering why would you save her and then, I come to see all of these Hollows and...they seemed content with one another. As you would say it, Everything is..."Peaceful" but, until I came you all see me as a threat. The way how everyone looked at me and how you looked at me Skullak Tuma, showed that I could be a problem. So why not leave, it would be best for everyone as you would all go back to your life and me...I would be nowhere as usual, continuing my travels in this...empty desert." Kiiro said.

Silence was in the air as everyone took in what Kiiro said. This wasn't a surprise to him and he simply turned away from the throne and started walking for the exit but was stopped when he heard Skullak say, "And that is why you should stay."

Everyone looked up at Skullak when he said that and Kiiro was actually showing a surprised expression as his eye was wide in shock and stared at Skullak. Seeing this Skullak continued speaking and said, "Things might now be easy for you at first since it's hard to get along with everyone but, as time passes by I'm sure they'll start trusting you and open up to you eventually. Walking down the road of Loneliness will eventually lead down to Nothingness and then your own death. Don't be like those stranded pairs of beings close to the mountains of dead Hollows. No one is allowed to go near them."

"I see. Then, in order for me to see if this is true then...i will accept your offer, Skullak Tuma." Kiiro said.

"Very well...Eclipse. You are all dismissed." Skullak said to everyone.

As he said that the Adjuchas bowed and started leaving the room one by one as they started returning tot heir chambers but started whispering to one another about what had happened. After a moment Kiiro turned and left and looked back to see Skullak and Cirucci still sitting on their thrones, Skullak in his thinking position and Cirucci fanning herself with her fan-like tail.

"...Peace...huh...I guess...there is such a thing." Kiiro said as he seemed rather...interested into what his new life will bring.

_End of Chapter 2._

**Author's Note: Now I know what your all wondering. All the characters that I named...some were Soul Reapers, and some were from other universes why are they Hollows. Well...like i said in the first Chapter of this story, this one is different with different scenarios and more importantly different events such as this and many more Characters that Raven of Agony didn't show. And yes...this also has some affect on the Soul Reapers as well as we progress through the story that i believe you'll enjoy. Anyways This is chapter 2. and I shall work on this along wit Raven of Agony as i try to get that story up to date. Anyway's hoped you enjoy and have a wonderful day.  
><strong>


End file.
